Operation Thunder
is the twenty fifth episode of the show . This the first episode to feature a fully digital animation. Summary Seeing the oncoming collision, Geumsaegi swerves in his vehicle and tumbles off the road, down the cliff where his vehicle bursts into flames. The boulder strikes Mulmangcho's truck, but regardless he seems none the worse for wear. He exits the truck to look down at the burning wreckage and seems satisfied that Geumsaegi must be dead. Commander Jogjebi and Juldarami arrive on scene and a soldier states that whilst they found the wreckage of his car, no body has been recovered. Jogjebi demands to know who killed him whilst Juldarami is struck numb over the supposed death of his beloved friend. Jogjebi deduces that Geomeunjogjebi must have orchestrated Geumsaegi's death, and laments that whilst it was unfortunate, preserving the secrets of Operation Thunder made it necessary. Jogjebi's war council await Jogjebi's arrival, but share gossip over Geumsaegi's death before Jogjebi himself arrives. He announces that Geumsaegi's death was orchestrated by Flower Hill and swears they will avenge him by wiping out Flower Hill in a single sweep. Juldarami glares at Jogjebi, sickened that he is passing the blame for the murder on Flower Hill, but remains silent. Jogjebi gives the instructions for deployment but Juldarami realizes they are using the plan Geumsaegi himself had penned out. Whilst the Weasel Unit mobilize for their strike, Unhasu receive word of Geumsaegi's death. Commander Goseumdochi refuses to entertain the idea, insisting that he is surely alive. Commander Darami then steps forth to issue orders to mobilize their defenses against the incoming weasel army and Flower Hill makes it's preparations. A Crow scout reports to Juldarami, announcing that he has finished his investigation on Geumsaegi's death. He reports that tire tracks and eyewitnesses place Geomeunjogjebi at the scene. Juldarami reports his findings to Jogjebi and insists they kill him for the murder and asks for the privilege to carry out the execution. Jogjebi refuses, claiming he has already issued an arrest. Sure enough, Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali are violently arrested and transported to Jogjebi's private villa. Pleased at his arrival, Jogjebi steps out of his office without his haori coat. Concerned, Juldarami asks where he is going and insists a lone walk is dangerous. Jogjebi dismisses his concerns and asks he stay put and that he will not be long. Juldarami decides not to risk it, and fetches the haori, placing a bug inside the fabric before rushing out to catch Jogjebi. He hands over the haori and reminds him that it is due to rain today. Jogjebi accepts the coat and drives away. Juldarami ponders what Jogjebi must be up to as Jogjebi arrives at his villa. Jogjebi confronts Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali, teasing why are they so frightened if they haven't done anything wrong. He finally asks who killed Geumsaegi to which Geumeunjogjebi feigns sorrow and ignorance. Jogjebi decides they should perhaps drink a toast to Geumsaegi and two mouse maids enter and deliver drinks. Geomeunjogjebi is suspicious over the whole affair, whilst Oegwipali is eating as much food and drinking as much alcohol as he possibly can. Jogjebi gives Geomeunjogjebi a choice. Be executed for Geumsaegi's murder, or help him in his final solution to Flower Hill. He invites Geomeunjigjebi into his office to chat privately but leaves his haori behind, meaning Juldarami can no longer listen to their conversation. Jogjebi presents his new plan and states he has managed to redirect the attack of the remaining Sturgeons and is going to strike in the very heart of Flower Hill, thus taking over and securing victory in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, Juldarami accesses Jogjebi's computer, searching the for Sturgeon facility where the new operation plans may be kept. Jogjebi gives Geomeunjogjebi his orders to move his Sturgeons to Area 3, and then destroy the entire Sturgeon Base. Geomeunjigjebi agrees eagerly to partake in Operation Thunder just as Juldarami finally finds the plans for the operation. Juldarami watches the plot simulation to surround and destroy the Headquarters in Cherry Valley and decides he must take action, and contacts Murori, who in turn tells Goseumdochi that they must rush to Sturgeon Base to create a diversion. Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali board the ship that will take them back to the Sturgeon Base as Juldarami informs Jogjebi that Flower Hill have been tampering with the Sturgeon Base. Met with the idea that the search party that would hunt for them are not as acquainted with the base as Juldarami, Jogjebi sends him to the base. Mulmangcho watches from afar as Juldarami leaves in his vehicle to head for the ship. He recalls Geomeunjogjebi's orders to lay low and kill Juldarami and decides to follow through on his orders. Juldarami sets sail for the base with Mulmangcho boarding as a stowaway, watching Juldarami from the shadows. As they arrive at the base, Juldarami enters alone, unaccompanied by the search party. Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali watch footage of Sturgeons preparing to mobilize for Flower Hill when Mulmangcho reveals himself and announces that Juldarami has been sent to "arrest" interfering scouts from Flower Hill. Knowing this means Juldarami is likely rendezvousing, he curses his cunning. But Mulmangcho insists he has a plan. Oegwipali is sent to hurry the prep for the Sturgeons whilst Mulmangcho is sent to secure a helicopter. Geomeunjogjebi refuses to allow Juldarami to destroy another control point. Juldarami arrives at the control room to find it guarded by a lone Sturgeon, but as he enters is surprised by Geomeunjogjebi himself. A short scuffle ensues before Geomeunjogjebi retracts the bridge in which Juldarami is standing, sending him plummeting to a vat of molten steel. Juldarami is able to grab on to safety and is able to use his agility to quickly regain his position and overpower Geomeunjogjebi. However, the Sturgeon activates and restrains Juldarami. Geomeunjogjebi laughs in his face, telling him that in a few minutes, Flower Hill will be reduced to ashes and the base will be blown up and sink into the sea, and that he'll leave Juldarami to reflect upon that before the explosions or water kills him. As Geomeunjogjebi flees, Juldarami struggles against the Sturgeon, but finds it is too powerful. Fortunately, The hedgehog and fuck are in the base searching for him as the weasels evacuate the premises. Juldarami tries to swerve upwards and kick at the Sturgeons control panel but cannot quite reach. Spurred by announcements of Sturgeon deployment, he is finally able to deactivate the Sturgeon and rushes to the control unit, trying to seal the exits, but to no avail. The sturgeon suddenly reactivates and opens fire on Juldarami who swerves and dodges but takes a hit in the arm. Wounded, as the base begins to burn around him, he fires and explosive round at the Sturgeon and is shocked to find it has done nothing. However, a second round of fire successfully brings the robot down and Juldarami is almost immediately met with Murori and Goseumdochi. The trio share a brief embrace before an announcement declares all Sturgeons are ready for deployment. Juldarami must race to Geomeunjogjebi's helicopter, obtain his control unit and use it to destroy the base. He calls upon his companions and the three rush off to the helipad. However, they arrive too late as Geomeunjogjebi's helicopter is already in the air. Murori orders the others to jump on his back and he takes off in pursuit of the helicopter. Aboard the helicopter, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali enjoy an unusually friendly game of rock-paper-scissors before they notice Juldarami and his friends approaching. They dodge just as the trio come crashing through the window. Murori and Goseumdochi make short work of the mice aboard the helicopter whilst Juldarami personally deals with Geomeunjogjebi. In the fight, Juldarami manages to steal the detonation device from him. Geomeunjogjebi pleads with him not to detonate, as they will all be killed if he does. Juldarami dismisses him, stating his death is an easy sacrifice if it protects Flower Hill. He presses the detonator, and the entire Sturgeon Base erupts beneath them, exploding in clouds of flame before sinking beneath the sea. Characters Heroes *Juldarami *Geumsaegi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Mulmangcho *Geomeunjogjebi *Oegwipali Credits Songs *Goseumdochi's Eulogy (instrumental prelude only) *Let Us Fortify Our Hill *I'll Defend You Transcript Gallery Operation Thunder/Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode that was not animated using traditional hand-drawn cels. Errors *When greeting Juldarami, cutoff lines from Murori's neck layer are visible on the back of his head. Category:Series 1 Episodes